Sophia Mertesacker
Sophia Mertesacker is a member of the Striker Unit of the Akane Academy and also its transfer student from the United States. Appearance Sophia is a blonde haired teen girl who possesses tanned skin complexion and an extremely well-endowed figure that rivals Shizuno and Elena. Personality As one of the two foreign students, Sophia is a happy-go-lucky, carefree and open-heart girl who is often heard speaking some English in her daily conversations. She is generally a ditzy person, for example when practicing against another Striker who conjures a Light Art web, she simply walks toward him, unaware that it was shredding her uniform until it was too late and she was completely naked. Out of rage, she attacked him for this even though he warned her. In spite of her usual clueless nature, she has shown she does possess a serious side as she halted Satsuki Ranjou from interfering in Moroha Haimura's fight with Elena Arshavina as well as complimenting Satsuki on her improved skill. History Sophia has multinational heritage, since her father has German-American roots from his father, while her mother has African-American as well as Irish-American roots from her father and mother. She is a savior originating from the American Branch before studying aboard into Japan and soon joined the Strikers. Powers and Abilities Sophia is a Shirogane and a Rank B with outstanding talent amongst all the foreign students who transferred into Akane Academy as well as being ranked just below Jin Isurugi a Rank A and Captain of the Strikers. She classed as a Tank-Type Fighter similar to Satsuki, but Sophia took full advantage of it. She was able to deal damage to a Rank C such as Uisuke Taketsuru to the point of it just bouncing off her (in a comedic manner Satsuki states that is bounced off her breasts), which also caused Satsuki to call her a gorilla. Having increased her durability using prana, she was able to walk through the Mars (Thread) of Uisuke without receiving one wound, however, this tore apart her swimsuit she wore instead of her combat uniform. Being a Shirogane, Sophia is able to manifest her own weapon, in the anime, when fighting against Satsuki, she summoned a kanabō and was able to overpower the reserve member yet she stated there was no weapon that could withstand her prana in her previous life. Light Arts Kougen (崩拳, lit. Destructive Fist) is a Light Art, which applies super strength to grant superhuman strength and high durability to harden the body at the same time letting her deal great damage without harming herself. Chinsei (鎮星, lit Saturn) is a Light Art, which instead of affecting the body it affects the mind causing one to pass out unconscious. Trivia * She is the second person to dual wield. * Her birthday is on February 8. * Her bust size is said to be three times that of Shizuno Urushibara. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Striker Unit Category:Rank A Category:Savior Category:American Branch Category:Japanese Branch Category:White Iron